A Terrible Nightmare
by LoveBug53
Summary: Even a princess sometimes has nightmares.


**I hope you enjoy and please R&R.  
Sleeping Beauty does not belong to me :)**

* * *

I glanced around the abandoned room in panic. Nothing was there except for a window. I walked forward, towards my only way out of the creepy old room. As I neared it, a bad feeling crept up inside of me. What could be out there? Even though my stomach was making me cautious, I did the only thing I could do. It filled me with a certain curiosity that I could possibly never place into words, so I peeked over its wooden bottom and stared outside.

All that I saw was pitch black smoke and greenish, hellish looking flames. I gasped at the sight a turned away quickly, bracing myself against the wall, yellow strands of hair falling onto my face. The sight had been terrifying. A once lovely village, burning down to the ground. A once lush and wonderful forest, which had been filled with animals of all kinds burnt to nothing. What Villain could have done such a thing?

My heart beat inside my chest as I forced myself to turn towards it again. I knew that the sight was terrible, but I just couldn't get rid of the feeling of having to look out. In the back of my mind, I felt like I should have been waiting for something. My eyes scanned the scene, watching the horrific deeds playing out, while waiting for anything important to happen.

It was then when a sudden piercing scream cried into the night. A long and lean dragon of black and purple, flew from the skies and landed with a thud onto the ground. I watched its face in confusion, for its mouth was turned up as if the creature were smirking. Its snout was long, maybe about six feet long. On top of its head were two horns, sharp to the point. I moved my eyes downward and noticed its many sharp claws, moving agitatedly as if eagerly waiting to destroy its next victim. I gulped and felt a chill run down my spine.

I was surprised when the dragon opened its jaws wide and a loud cackling could be heard. The dragon's long neck shook violently each time another round of laughter started. The loud laughing rang throughout the emptiness of the room, crashing into my ears each time. A sharp pain filled my ears and I groaned in pain. It was too loud.

The dragon's laughter subsided as it turned towards the room that I was in. It saw me through the open window, staring at it in horror. The dragon began to slowly waddle its way towards me; its every step made a loud 'thud' sound. It chuckled at my face as said, "It is so sad, little Rose. You were so pretty." It had began sounding sympathetic, but turned evil near the end of its words. "Too bad you didn't make it to your birthday!"

The dragon drew in a big gulp of air and let out a huge, glowing ball of fire. I felt the burn of it as the flame came towards me. I ducked under the window and fell to my knees just as the ball came through, knocking away some of its frame and wall. Another round of loud cackling began.

"Nice move, but you'll never get away. Not this time!"

I heard it send another burst of flame towards me and I pushed myself off of the ground. I had to run away. I hurriedly glanced around the room and saw nothing. "Drat!", I cried as I turned back to the window. The dragon was so close to me, that it had one of its eyes to the window, large and glowing.

"Oh, I love it when they squirm!" The dragon said this, pulling in another breath of air. It looked over at me with gleeful eyes and opened its mouth. Another blast was released. This was it. I threw up my hands in front of my face, shielding my eyes, and felt a huge surge of heat pass over me. I threw down my arms in agony. The flames burned at my skin, eating away at my cream colored flesh. All of my golden hair turned to ash.

I closed my eyes, feeling my own strength start to give out. Why did this evil dragon have to come and torture me so? I squeezed my eyes, trying to keep them away from the fire. It didn't work. In one moment I fell to the ground and my eyes flew open.

Everything was different. I was not burning from the outside, in. There was no burning village or broken window. No burnt down forests. And there was no dragon. This is because it had been a dream. I glanced around my room, seeing the all of my furniture dotted with our family's crest.

"Sometimes dreams are not the best things to be waken by." I whispered this to myself as I stared off into space, and into the top of my canopy. I wondered to myself when the next terrible nightmare would be.


End file.
